Infatuated Infected B
by AestheticAcoustic
Summary: A sister story to my other fanfic, Infatuated Infected. Stars Nathan, Tyler, Lance and David. SmokerxHunter, Hunterx?. Yes, they're all boys. Don't like, don't read, it's not that hard. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Sort of ties in with my other L4D fanfic; Infatuated Infected, but can be read separately.

Warnings: Homosexuality.

Left 4 Dead (c) Valve. I own nothing but these characters.

* * *

2 Years before infection

"What the hell?" David yelled as he stormed toward Nathan, "I almost fucking fell you sunova bitch!"

"Well, you didn't, now did you?" Nathan said with a nonchalant shrug. David growled and grabbed the taller boy's black hoody, yanking him down, "I could have fucking died and it would have been _your_ fault!"

Nathan gave a hate-filled glare, "I suggest you back off, little man."

David snarled as he suddenly clocked his 'friend' across the jaw, letting go of the hoody as the dark haired boy took a few steps back in surprise, before throwing an attack of his own, fist landing against David's stomach.

A full on fight ensued, the two boys falling to the floor as they wrestled and beat each other.

A few feet away, Lance was leaning against the railing of the rooftop, casually smoking a cigarette. Behind him was a four story drop to the cement of the alley below.

Earlier, David had been doing parkour and misjudged the distance, missing his mark and hanging from the edge by both hands.

Nathan had simply told him to pull himself up, not even moving from his spot on an air conditioning unit.

It had been Lance who quickly crossed the rooftop to pull David up before he slipped off and met his demise on the cold cement below.

Nathan slammed the brown haired boy against the concrete roof and raised a fist, preparing to finish the fight.

"You're a selfish asswipe ya know that?" David spat, "That's why no one will ever love you! Your father didn't even want you!"

"Shut up!" Nathan's fist connected with the side of the smaller boy's head with a loud crack.

Lance exhaled a puff of smoke and calmly put his cancer stick out against the rail, dropping the butt over the edge. "That's enough." He called out as he moved toward them. He pulled Nathan off and pushed him away as he reached down to help David up.

He held them apart and stood between them. Lance was easily the tallest of the group, standing over six feet tall, and had short, scruffy hair that was an almost black looking brown color.

Nathan, not much shorter than Lance, had thick, jet-black hair and cold blue eyes to match.

The shortest, David, was easily five inches smaller than Nathan and had very messy light brown hair.

"Look, it's hot, we're all a little tired and I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." Lance said in a bored tone. He honestly couldn't care less, but if one ended up killing the other then he'd get in trouble, and he hated being in trouble. "Why don't we just call it a day and meet back up later when everyone's had time to cool off?"

"Misunderstanding my ass! He was gonna let me die!"

"Whatever." Nathan rolled his eyes and turned away. Lance held David back as the other boy left the rooftop.

Nathan stumbled into the small diner, fully aware of the fact that he probably looked like shit, but he couldn't possibly care less. He plopped down in a small booth near the back, flipping off an older man who gave him an odd look.

His head was pounding, his eye hurt, his lip stung and his jaw was sore. Currently, however, all he really wanted was something to eat.

"Oh my, you're quite a sight." A gentle voice said. Nathan looked up at the waiter. A boy, probably no older than eighteen, but no younger than sixteen, with golden blonde hair that was up in a short and messy ponytail, a few strands in front coming loose and falling in his face. His hazel eyes held a kind look and his pink lips were lifted into a friendly smile. He was shorter than Nathan and seemed almost petite, but perhaps not quite.

"Did you pick a fight with a truck?" The waiter asked jokingly. Nathan was going to sneer and snap something rude, but instead found himself simply saying, "A fight with my friend."

"Goodness, I'm sorry." The other replied, looking sincere. He sat a bowl of water with a rag in it on the table, along with a sandwich baggy with some ice in it. "I saw you when you came in, so I took the liberty of getting you a few things. I assume since you're here you want something to eat as well?" He took a pad and pen from the pockets around his waist.

Nathan nodded, a little surprised at the hospitality, "Yeah, um… Could I just get some fries and a bowl of soup please? And a Pepsi?" When had he ever been so nice?

Concussion. That was it. He had a concussion.

"Sure thing. What kind of soup?"

"It doesn't really matter."

"You look like a vegetable stew kinda guy to me."

"Actually, that's sounds great. Thanks." He gave a small smile. The waiter returned it tenfold, "Wonderful. I'll get these right out."

"Thanks."

"Of course, hun." The waiter turned away and headed for the counter, where he gave the piece of paper to a girl behind the counter, who then stuck it on a rotating wheel in a window behind her.

Nathan watched as the boy took a seat at the bar and chatted with the bartender. It was only then that he realized the blonde had been wearing a name tag, but he hadn't read it.

He looked down at the items on the table. Sighing, he picked up the rag and rung it out over the bowl, using it to first wipe away the blood he knew was seeping from his swelling lip. He then dipped it back in the bowl, rang it out again and wiped his face, figuring it was probably covered in dirt as well.

Once that was done he opened the bag of ice and took out a large piece, putting it in his mouth to suck on and hopefully help the swelling in his lip, before closing the bag back up and holding it against his left eye, which he guessed was probably swelling too.

He sighed and let his eyes slip shut, resting his elbow on the table and head in his hand.

He found his thoughts wandering to the waiter. His voice, his smile, his eyes. He'd treated Nathan as a person too, unlike most people who took one look at his multiple piercings in his ears, dark eyeliner and black clothing and assumed he was a bad person.

Then again, most people would be right.

Still, it's sort of nice to be treated as a person rather than a delinquent.

He wondered if he had a chance with this kid, then scolded himself as he realized he was probably too young. Nathan was twenty-one, and the boy couldn't be older than eighteen, if that, meaning Nathan could get into serious trouble.

"Hey handsome, how ya feeling?"

Nathan opened his eyes. The waiter smiled down at him as he sat a small basket of fries, a glass of soda and a bowl of stew down on the table.

"Wow," Nathan commented, "That was fast."

"Sure was. Anything else I can get you?"

"… A little company?" Nathan was more than surprised that that had just come out of his mouth. The waiter gave a small laugh, "Sure thing." He slid into the seat across from Nathan, "So, do you mind me asking what happened?"

Nathan put down the ice bag and picked up a ketchup bottle, squirting some into the basket beside the fries before pushing it toward the center of the table, indicating to the blonde that he was free to take some.

"I guess I was sort of being an asshole…"

"That doesn't seem like a legitimate reason to beat the hell out of you."

Nathan shrugged.

"What's your name?"

"Nathan."

The waiter smiled, holding out a hand over the table, "It's nice to meet you Nathan, I'm Tyler."

Nathan took the offered hand and shook, "It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

Sometime later, the fries were gone and the bowl of soup sat empty. Nathan smiled as Tyler told him about something that had happened in school some years ago. Normally, he couldn't bring himself to give two shits about anything anyone else wanted to chat about, but he found himself strangely interested.

How long had they been talking now? Well over thirty minutes at the least. So far, there hadn't been a dull or awkward moment.

Which was bad. Nathan knew he shouldn't be interested in this kid. He could get into so much trouble.

"Well, it's about time to close shop."

This pulled Nathan from his thoughts. He checked his cell.

"It's seven already?" They'd been talking for more than an hour.

"Time flies when you're enjoying yourself, huh?"

"Yeah." Nathan said as they stood. He noticed that he was a full head taller than the other boy. "How much do I owe?"

"Nothing. It's on the house."

"Wow, thanks." Nathan said with an appreciative smile. Tyler gave him a big smile in return, "I like you. We should hang out sometime. Gimme your phone."

Nathan nodded in agreement and pulled his phone out of his pocket, handing it to the perky blonde. Tyler played with it for a moment, clicking several buttons before handing it back, "Text me sometime when you wanna hang."

"Um… I'm not really sure we should. People might get the wrong idea, ya know?"

Tyler looked confused and hurt, "Oh, you mean you're not interested? I'm sorry, I thought that you-"

"No, it's not that. I'm very interested, it's just that I'm twenty-one and you're like, what, seventeen? I'm pretty sure that's against some sort of law."

"Seventeen? No one ever guesses my age correctly…"

"Sixteen?"

Tyler shook his head.

"Eighteen?"

Tyler gave a small smile, making his right hand into a fist with his thumb pointing upward, gesturing up twice, the universal signal for 'higher.'

"Nineteen?"

He gestured again.

"Twenty?"

"Well, now you're in the right decade, but no."

"Twenty-one?"

"Getting warmer."

"Twenty-two?"

"Yup!" Tyler chirped with a large smile. Nathan's jaw dropped, "You're older than me?"

"I guess so. Don't worry though, I'll let you top." He said with a smirk and a wink. Nathan's eyes widened, completely at a loss for words. Tyler giggled, "Relax! I'm just playing." His smile dropped and suddenly he looked shy, "Unless you don't want me to be, of course."

"I… Uh…" Nathan felt his face heating up.

"I really like you."

"I really like you too."

Tyler smiled again, "Good!" He stood on his tip-toes and leaned closer, "Call me later, okay?" He placed a quick kiss on Nathan's cheek before dropping and heading toward the counter.

Nathan watched for a few seconds, more than a little shocked, before pulling his wallet out and taking a five dollar bill from one of the folds, placing it on the table. He replaced his wallet and left the diner.

* * *

That's all for the first chapter. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! X3 A bit of a time skip~

Warnings: Homosexuality.

Left 4 Dead (c) Valve. I own nothing but these characters.

* * *

1 week after initial infection

Nathan stretched and yawned before going limp again with his arm resting on the body curled up against him. He looked down at a head of golden blonde hair that was nestled against his chest, a thin arm thrown over his stomach and a perfect body pressed against his side. He lightly shook a pale shoulder, "Babe? C'mon it's like eleven we have to get up."

"Mmmm!" Tyler whined loudly, curling in tighter. Nathan pushed at his shoulder, "Come on, we need to get up."

"Nnnn." Tyler whined again, unmoving.

"Tyler."

"Whyyyyy do we have to get up? We're not _going_ anywhere." Tyler muttered. Nathan sighed and starting sitting up, forcing the blonde to roll off and curl up in blankets instead.

"Fine. You can sleep in, but I'm hungry so I'm going to make us some breakfast."

"Your cooking sucks." Tyler proclaimed from under the blanket.

"I know. It's absolutely terrible." Nathan confirmed. Tyler let out an over-exaggerated sigh and threw the covers off, sitting up moments later, "You're lucky I'm a nice person." Tyler muttered as he climbed out of bed and began gathering the clothes that had been haphazardly thrown across the room the night before. Nathan smiled, "I love you."

Tyler muttered something along the lines of 'yeah, yeah, I love you too' as he slipped on a pair of briefs followed by pajama bottoms and a blank shirt.

"That's my shirt." Nathan said.

"I know." Tyler replied as he stumbled out of the bedroom.

Nathan rolled his eyes, a grin on his face, as he got out of bed and put on a pair of boxers, leaving the room moments later.

In the kitchen Tyler tossed a pan on the stove and went to the fridge, pulling out eggs and bacon. Nathan walked in behind him, watching the blonde with interest. He breached the entryway and entered the small kitchen, easily coming up behind Tyler in a few steps and wrapping his arms around a lithe waist.

Tyler chuckled and sat the items in his arms down on the table, "Hey you."

"Hey."

The shorter man turned and wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck. The two met for a messy kiss.

When they parted, Tyler made a playfully grossed-out face, "Yuck, morning breath."

"You're no better."

"Whatever. I'm perfect." Tyler joked with a smile, playfully pushing Nathan's face away from his own.

Nathan left the kitchen and walked into the living room, grabbing the remote as he plopped down on the couch. He turned the TV on, a commercial for DirecTV filling the screen. He flipped through the channels, settling on Comedy Central where a rerun of Scrubs was on.

"Oh I love Scrubs!" Tyler said as he walked into the living room and leaned over the back of the couch, wrapping his arms loosely around Nathan's neck.

"Shouldn't you be making me breakfast?" Nathan said playfully, receiving a light smack on the head.

"You'll be making your own damn breakfast if you keep that attitude, mister." Tyler replied just as playfully. Nathan looked up at him, feigning hurt, "I'm sorry."

Tyler grinned and leaned down, "That's much better. I love you."

"Love you too." Their lips connected in a quick kiss before Tyler wandered back into the kitchen.

Around fifteen minutes later the couple sat on the couch together, each with a plate of bacon, eggs and toast.

Tyler leaned over and snatched the remote from the coffee table.

"Oi! We like Scrubs!"

"I wanna check the news." Tyler said as he changed the channel.

They watched quietly, slowly devouring their breakfast, as a news anchor filled them in on recent happenings. The biggest news still seemed to be the virus that was running rampant across the country.

"It's getting worse…"

"It's always darkest before dawn."

"Since when were _you_ the optimistic one?"

Nathan shrugged, "Just trying to help."

Tyler gave him an odd look when the phone rang.

"I got it." The blonde said as he reached over to the end table, grabbing the noisy white device, reading the caller ID in the process. He smiled, "It's mom and dad. …Hello?"

"T-Tyler?" Came a shaky voice.

"Dad? What's up? Are you okay?"

"Tyler, I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. Is everything okay?"

"And your mother loves you."

"I love her too. Dad, what's-?"

The phone clicked and the line fell silent.

"…He hung up…" Tyler said, voice full of worry.

"What'd he say?"

"Just that he and mom love me."

The two shared a look, eyes connecting for about two seconds before Nathan suddenly handed Tyler his plate and bolted for the bedroom. Tyler quickly headed for the kitchen, intent on just throwing the food away, but a weird instinct said 'save it for later' so he just put both plates in the fridge instead.

Nathan came stumbling out of the bedroom moments later, pants on and pulling a shirt over his head. He handed his lover a pair of jeans as they both ran out the door.

Tyler put his jeans on while they waited for the elevator, neither of which took long, and soon enough they were both out of the apartment building and heading for Nathan's truck.

The streets were fairly empty as they drove toward a residential area on the other side of town where Tyler's parents lived.

"Look, when we get there, I want you to wait in the car, okay?"

"But-!"

"Just _do it_, okay? Please."

The blonde looked like he would argue, but just sighed and leaned back into the seat, "Fine…"

"I'm sorry. But, if something's going on, then I don't want you in the middle of it, and I'm sure they wouldn't either, and, if something's already happened… Then I don't want you to see it."

Tyler took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled slowly, nerves eating away at his insides. He closed his eyes and silently prayed that everything would be okay.

In less than twenty minutes they were parked outside a simple white house with a rose garden in front and a very old swing-set in back. Tyler's chest hurt looking at it.

"Wait here, okay?" Nathan said as he reached across the seat and opened the glove-compartment, pulling out a pistol and handing it to Tyler, "And if anyone messes with you, shoot them."

Any other time, the younger man would have argued, but he simply didn't feel like it at the moment, "Shouldn't you take a weapon?"

Nathan pulled a large machete out from underneath his seat and climbed out of the truck.

The house looked normal on the outside and the door was locked when he tried it. He walked across the porch to the swinging bench, lifting one leg and feeling around inside the hollow area, pulling a metal key from the magnet a few centimeters inside.

He got the door open in a matter of seconds, pocketing the key as he stepped inside.

He was met with darkness, the only light filtering in from incredibly clean windows.

"Mom? Dad?" He called. They'd always insisted he call them that, rather than by their names.

The house was silent. Not a simple quiet silence, but a deafening silence. There was nothing making noise. An annoying roar filled Nathan's ears, caused by the crushing silence and coming from his own inner ear, making it difficult to hear anything else.

He moved quietly through the house, checking rooms as he went. The living room, kitchen and dining room were empty, along with the downstairs bathroom. He went upstairs next.

The guest room was empty, along with the small bathroom. He took a moment to step into Tyler's old room and look around. He'd been in here dozens of times, but it always made him smile.

The light blue walls were lined with images of boy bands and a few vintage posters. Knick-knacks were all over the desk and wardrobe, mostly little animal statues. The room itself was very clean and mess-free. Both Tyler and his mother had a habit of keeping things so clean it would make a germophobe uncomfortable.

Nathan finally moved on toward the last room in the house; the master bedroom. A few steps from the slightly open door a terrible stench met his nose. He felt himself gag a little, but did not vomit. A nasty feeling brewed in the pit of his stomach as he inched ever closer, gripping the machete tightly. He was right outside the door, reaching to open it, when a little voice in the back of his mind spoke up.

'They're dead.' It said, 'You know they are. Don't look, it will just make it that much more real. Just leave.'

'What will I tell Tyler? What if he wants to come see for himself?'

'Don't let him see, just leave.'

'I can't.' Nathan swallowed roughly, gathering as much courage as possible and finally pushing the door open.

"Oh God." He moaned as he quickly turned away and leaned on the door for support, putting a hand over his mouth and swallowing several time to keep from spilling what-little he'd had for breakfast that morning all over the floor. He took several deep breaths, the stench making it a little difficult, before finally standing and turning back around to face the carnage.

He didn't look long, just enough to take in the scene before bolting.

As he ran down the stairs and toward the safety of anywhere but inside the house, the images of what he'd seen flashed through his mind.

Tyler's mother, laying in a pool of blood, half her face blown away and a chunk of skin in her mouth.

Tyler's father, leaning against the wall, most of his head all over the wall thanks to the gun in his lap and an area of flesh missing in his arm.

Nathan practically threw the door open as he stumbled outside, stopping on the porch to breath in fresh air and compose himself before having to deal with Tyler.

Eventually, he found himself opening the door and climbing back into the driver's seat.

"Where are my parents? Are they okay?"

Nathan had been an Atheist most of his life. Tyler's parents, however, were a decently religious couple who often attended Sunday church. Tyler wasn't quite so religious, rarely praying or mentioning God and very rarely attending church, but he still believed.

This was why Nathan found himself replying with, "They're in a better place now."

Tyler paused, taking in this information, before taking a deep breath and reaching for the door handle, "I need to see."

"No!" Nathan yelled a little too loudly, "No. You don't need to see." He said as he grabbed Tyler's hand, "Please, _stay_."

"But-"

"Love, your parents aren't in there anymore. They're gone. _Please_ just _stay in here_."

Tyler gave a small whimper, but nodded and scooted across the seat to lean against Nathan as the dark haired male pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed 911.

It went straight to voice mail. He tried again. Same thing. Twice more. Nothing changed.

He sighed and put the phone away. In the distance he heard sirens moving closer, but he knew they were not for them.

The image of Tyler's mother, flesh in her teeth, came rushing back to his mind.

The world was going to hell because of some virus that caused people to become violent and incoherent.

Suddenly, everything clicked.

Zombies.

Nathan shut his eyes, trying to tell himself how _stupid _and unbelievable that was.

But it fit.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"911 isn't answering."

"What're we gonna do?" Tyler asked. He sounded scared, heart-broken and lost, something Nathan was not used to.

"We're going to go back to the apartment first off. After that, we may try to leave. I'm not sure yet."

"Why would we need to leave?"

"If I told you, you'd call me crazy."

Tyler gave him a half-hearted glare, "You know me better than that."

Nathan thought it over a few seconds before relenting, "This virus is going to kill us all. There's no way anyone's going to be able to stop it in time."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, but that doesn't change my mind."

Tyler slowly nodded, "Okay. I trust you. Should we try to go to the store first? To stock up?"

Nathan started his truck, "We'll check the highway to see about traffic, then go by the store. If things aren't crowded, we may try to leave the city." He put it in drive and pressed his foot to the gas pedal, the older vehicle moving forward just a moment later.

"Shouldn't we just stay inside and wait it out?"

"I'd like to try to get out of the city, if possible, and hold up somewhere less populated."

Tyler slowly nodded, "Okay. That sounds fine. What about weapons?"

"We have some."

Tyler gave him an odd look, "Where?"

'Shit.' Nathan though as he realized what he'd just admitted to. "… Um, there's two under the bed, one behind the TV, a couple in the kitchen and bathroom…"

"Since _when_?"

Nathan shrugged.

They topped a hill and the highway came into view. Cars were lined up for miles along the two lines heading out of the city. "Looks like we're staying." Tyler mumbled.

"Best head to the store then."

He turned west down a side road.

Within minutes they passed by the main store. The parking lot was crowded, many people circling looking for a spot, while others were running in and out of the front doors, many with armloads of sacks.

Nathan stopped the vehicle and put it in park.

"We're in the middle of the road! And there's no way we're getting in and out of there in less than a few minutes."

"_We're_ not. I am. You're going to circle the block until I come back." Nathan said as he climbed out of the running vehicle.

"What? Why don't I just go in?"

"Because you're too nice." He slammed the door and walked around the back and toward the store front. He could practically feel Tyler's eyes roll as the vehicle shifted gears and pulled away.

Nathan jogged up and ducked past people and through the doors. Inside, he noticed that many of the shelves were bare. The store was in total chaos. Some were attempting to pay; others were simply running out the door, arms full of food items.

He knew very quickly that he and Tyler would need to find another place to get any more food.

He headed for the back isle where bread was located. Empty.

He checked soups next and managed to grab a couple of cans of Chicken Noodle. Next he found some small bags of chips and took them; Doritos and Baked Lays.

He glanced at a couple more isles, grabbing peanut butter, but finding nothing else.

He walked right past the cashier and out the door, uncaring.

The world was ending dammit, he didn't have time to stop and fucking _pay_.

He waited by the curb for only a few minutes when Tyler pulled up. He jumped into the truck quickly and sat the items down in the middle seat.

"Is that all you got?"

"Wasn't anything else."

"It didn't take you long to pay."

"You _know_ I didn't pay."

"Yeah, but I thought I'd make sure." Tyler said with a sigh as he sped away. "Back to the apartment?"

"No. We're going to stop by that little out of the way place that I'm sure most of the city doesn't even know about."

"Howard's Gas and Grill?"

"Yup."

"_Ugh_. I hate that place."

"It might be our best bet."

Tyler mumbled something irritably as he slowed to a stop.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"The light is red."

Nathan gave him an annoyed look, "The world is going crazy, people are dying, I just robbed a store, and you want to stop at a red light?"

Tyler looked at him blankly a few seconds before bursting into tears, shocking Nathan.

"Oh my god, Tyler, I'm so sorry!" He said putting a hand on his lover's shoulder. Tyler glared at him, "My parents are dead and my whole world has been turned upside down in less than an hour. This fucking red light is the _only_ shred of normalcy I have left at the moment. _Let me fucking have it._"

"O-okay. I'm sorry." Nathan stuttered. Tyler sniffled a couple of times before looking ahead, "Thank you."

The light turned and Tyler slowly pulled forward before hitting the gas and speeding through the intersection. They made a right at the next light, then a left after that. Soon they were in the older and more run down area of town, the small convenience store coming into view within moments.

The streets, the houses, the store; all silent.

"I really hate this part of town."

"I know, but we need food if we're going to last."

"But does it have to be from _here_?"

"Pull over. I'll get out." Nathan said, choosing to simply ignore the question. Tyler pulled into the parking lot and halted the vehicle.

"Stay put. I'll be out soon enough."

Tyler nodded as Nathan opened his door and began getting out. As soon as his feet hit pavement, he had a thought and jumped back into the truck, pulling Tyler in for a kiss.

"I love you." Nathan said when they parted. Tyler gave a small smile, "I love you too."

"I'll be quick." He jumped out of the vehicle a second time, grabbing his machete on the way.

The doors were unlocked. He stepped through them and into the dimply lit store. The shelves were full of items and nothing looked out of place.

The people in this area either got the hell outta dodge, or were wiped out quickly.

He stayed quiet as he grabbed a basket near the door, heading to a back shelf were some bread was located. He put three loaves into the basket, then went to the freezers and got milk. He took the basket to the front and set it on the counter to grab later, picking up another basket and going to a different aisle.

He was looking at cans of soup when a noise grabbed his attention. To his left was movement just on the other side of the isle. He set the basket down and held his machete out in front.

A man stumbled across the aisle, clothing and face covered in blood and a dead look in his eyes. Nathan tightened his grip, "I'm giving you one warning." He spoke steadily, "If you come near me, I _will_ kill you."

The man growled and snarled and ran at him. Nathan quickly lowered himself and plunged the small sword forward, piercing the man's chest. He quickly yanked it back out and shoved the man away with more force than necessary. The man fell to the floor, rolling around and hacking up blood before going limp and unmoving.

Nathan watched, waiting for him to get up again.

You couldn't kill a zombie unless you hit its brain.

He waited. And waited. And waited.

Nothing.

Slowly, eyes still on the "dead" man, he tossed a few cans of soup into the basket and picked it up, exiting the aisle from the other side and grabbing some microwave meals from the freezer.

He went back to the counter, leaving the basket and grabbing another. A glance back down the aisle revealed that the man hadn't moved.

Cautiously, he walked up and kicked the head.

Nothing.

This man was clearly dead.

Had he just killed a living man?

Yes, he realized. These were not zombies. They were just… infected.

They weren't undead, just sick with some sort of super rabies.

He tossed this new information around in his head. Did it bother him that he'd just killed a living human being, and that he would more than likely have to kill more?

… No. It didn't bother him at all.

Nathan headed back out to the truck after tossing a few more items into a basket. He put them in the backseat and sat down in his own seat, looking over at Tyler, who was just staring forward with a dazed look.

"…Do you want me to drive?"

Tyler gave a slow nod and climbed out of the truck, Nathan doing the same as they switched sides.

Minutes later they were on the road again, heading for the apartment.

"You've got blood on you." Tyler spoke up from the passenger seat, sounding a little out of it.

"It's not my blood."

"Okay."

Nathan cast him a worried look, "Are you okay, love?"

"… No. I'm really not." Tyler replied, voice wavering. He gave a small whimper as Nathan reached over and twined their fingers.

"You need a shower." Tyler commented as Nathan walked back into the apartment, the last of the food in his hands. Nathan glanced down at himself as he entered the kitchen, setting the bag down on the counter. The blood from the dead man covered much of his grey shirt and upper arms.

"Yeah, I suppose I do."

He left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom, quickly ridding himself of clothing once he was inside. He started the water and looked over his appearance in the mirror.

A tired, worn out and blood covered man stared back. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, finding more dried blood.

"Awesome." He muttered. He turned away from his reflection and stepped into the warm spray of water. He rinsed the blood from his arms, then ducked his head under to wash away what had gotten into his hair.

Nathan was only slightly startled when the shower door slid open, Tyler stepping in with him. He immediately pulled the lovely blonde into his arms, kissing him passionately.

He held his lover for several minutes, neither saying anything. Nathan finally relented. "Babe?"

"Mm?"

"Listen. I know you got picked on in high school for… being gay, and I know that's why you think you can't cry in front of anyone. But, I love you and I don't think you're weak or girly or anything like that, so if you need to cry, it's okay. I won't pick on you for it."

A whimper came from Tyler, followed by a few shallow gasps, a small sob, then another, escalating until he was sobbing into Nathan's neck.

Nathan held him close, running his hand through wet, long, golden blonde hair.

Tyler took the plates from the refrigerator and stuck them in the microwave, pressing the appropriate amount of time in on the key pad and pressing "Start."

He could here Nathan working on the door in the living room. He walked out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall, watching his lover hammer a nail into a board pressed against the door.

"Shouldn't we be able to leave?"

"We will. This board will lift and I'll have a slot it will fit into next to the door." Nathan clarified, almost proudly.

"That's neat. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Not right now. I'll need you to step outside with me in a moment though and watch my back while I rig up something that will let us in from the outside."

"Okay. Lunch is almost ready. Why don't you take a break and come eat with me?"

Nathan nodded and put the hammer down, standing up and walked toward Tyler, who entered the kitchen.

Minutes later, they were sitting on the couch together, watching Scrubs reruns and eating reheated breakfast.

"We won't have TV much longer, will we?"

"No. Probably not electricity or running water either."

"Wonderful."

"We'll get some buckets when we finish the door and fill them with water for later."

Later that night, Nathan crawled into bed, exhausted, next to an already sleeping blonde. He smiled as he laid down and pulled the lithe body against his own, rousing the other slightly. Tyler made a soft noise and snuggled deeper into the embrace, muttering an 'I love you' before falling back into dream world.

Nathan gently kissed his forehead, replying with a love declaration of his own before closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to consume him as well.

* * *

**Things you should know:**  
1. It was revealed in The Sacrifice that the immunity gene is passed from the father's side, meaning if you're immune, so was your father.  
2. It was also revealed that the infection is actually air born.  
3. If someone who is immune is bitten, they are still carriers and can give others the virus by just being in the same room with them.

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Long chapter is long...

Left 4 Dead (c) Valve

* * *

A cackle rose through the air as an athletic body easily cleared a large gap between two buildings and landed gracefully on the roof of the second building. He kept running, easily putting distance between himself and a man he'd just killed. He laughed like a mad man again as another gap crept ever closer.

As he cleared it, landing on yet another rooftop, he couldn't help but think how invigorating the last few days had been.

Fucking _zombies_ man! How much more exciting could it get?

He ran around a large structure and nearly collided with a woman wearing nothing but a night gown, blood all over the pink fabric. She let out a low growl and made a move for him. She didn't get far before he shoved a gun to her face and pulled the trigger, sending brain and skull fragments all over the roof.

The man in the hoody laughed and continued running. His hoody was a little big on him, so he kept it strapped down with duct tape to make it less wind resistant. It was mostly white, with lime green stripes on the sleeves and the same color on the hood, which also sported little doggy ears and a nose. On the front, it read "I :heart: GIR" in bold lime green letters and a big red heart.

Sure, it was a little gay, but it was also incredibly comfortable, and he fucking _loved_ Invader Zim, so he really didn't care.

His feet pumped along the floor, taking him across the large structure much faster than most of the infected could move. He laughed as his feet left the earth once again, landing roughly on yet another rooftop.

He slowed down now, using his gun to take down the one infected in his path. The rooftop ended soon enough and he was left staring up at a building larger than the one he was currently on. He smirked as he gripped a ladder on the side, quickly pulling himself up.

He climbed up two floors, then carefully stepped off the ladder and onto a makeshift ledge which he and his friend had constructed out of wood and metal a few days prior. He quickly but carefully crossed it and slipped through an open window.

Inside, he spotted his friend sitting on the bed, a lit cigarette in his hand and smoke quickly exiting his mouth.

The runner grinned, holding up a bag he'd been carrying. "Lookit what I got!" He said excitedly.

"Anything good?" The other asked, tone full of boredom and only very slight curiosity. The runner pulled his hood down and walked up to the other, tossing him the bag, which the smoking man caught with ease.

"It's not much. I sorta got jumped and had to get the hell out fast, but it's what you wanted basically. I got a couple packages of cigarettes, a Monster, a Four Loco and some chips."

"You couldn't get more?"

"Fucking ass! I told you I got jumped! It was either take that and leave, or stay and die, meaning you wouldn't have gotten shit then and would die in like two days without me!"

The darker haired man shrugged, thoroughly pissing off the shorter one.

"What the _fuck_, Lance! You're a no good motherfucker! I aught'a just leave!"

"Oh shut it, David. We wouldn't survive three days apart. Now sit your ass down, you look like you've been runnin' nonstop for a mile now."

"_Because I fucking have been!_" David hissed as he fell onto the bed and just laid there. Lance stood and headed for the kitchen.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he left, not really caring if the other man heard or not.

David heard, but chose not to reply. He was too tired to talk anymore. Instead, he shut his eyes and decided a nap would be just perfect.

* * *

"David! Wake up!"

David jumped, suddenly quite awake, and fell off the side of the bed. "What? Whas goin' on!" He stumbled to his feet, looking around quickly. Lance ran past him to the window, "We gotta go! Now!"

"Why?"

"NOW!"

David tripped his way to the window, climbing out right after Lance as they hurriedly crossed the makeshift balcony toward the ladder.

"Dude? What the hell's going on!"

"I fucked up, okay? Several of those freaks got into the apartment."

"Fuck! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry alright? Jesus Christ it's not like I did it on purpose!"

By now, both were around half-way down the ladder. Several infected suddenly appeared at the window, a few falling out and falling between the small gap between buildings.

The men dropped down onto the rooftop of the shorter building, each looking around for anymore infected.

"Now what?" David snapped, giving Lance a dirty look, "We've got nowhere to go!"

"I said I was sorry alright? Fuck."

"Did you grab a gun, at least?"

"No, I left it in the living room. Where's yours?"

"God_dammit_! I left mine next to the bed!"

"Perfect."

David let out an angry yell, followed shortly by, "We are _so fucked_!"

"No sense in just standing here and bitching about it." Lance mumbled as he headed toward the opposite end of the building. David followed angrily.

They journeyed down another ladder and into an alley, moving quickly but silently.

"Where are we going?" David asked.

"See those tall buildings a few blocks over? They're businesses. There's bound to be somewhere safe to hide there."

"_How_ are we getting there? _We have no weapons_!"

Lance stopped, David nearly colliding with him as the taller of the two looked around, searching for anything in the alley that could be used as a weapon. He noticed a pile of pipes laying against a wall and headed for it, David following close behind.

He picked one up, examining it. David frowned, "_Pipes_? What the hell are we gonna do with _pipes_?"

"Hit zombies, obviously."

"You're not supposed to fucking hit them! You're supposed to shoot them! We could catch the infection if we get their blood in our mouths or eyes or an open wound, _dumbass_." David hissed.

Lance gave a nonchalant shrug, "Okay. _You _shoot them, _I'll_ hit them."

"_I don't have a gun_!"

"Exactly. Now quit your bitching and pick up a pipe."

David growled, furious and resisting the urge to knock Lance's teeth out. Still, he picked up a pipe of his own and began following Lance again.

* * *

They were nearly there, a doorway was in sight, and they had a clear shot. Their weapons were bloody, along with their clothing, and both were panting.

A wide grin spread across David's face, "We're nearly there!"

"Don't jinx us." Lance grumbled as they slipped into the building, "We still have to find a place to hide."

"Right, right." David agreed with a nod.

The lobby was huge and covered in white granite, most of which was now red. The fountain in the middle was no longer flowing and the water was a murky maroon color. They tiptoed through the room and headed for a hallway off to the right.

"Should we stay on the first floor, or get higher?"

"We try the first for now. No sense in getting ourselves trapped on a higher floor if we can help it."

They crept through the hall, checking doors silently. It was easy enough to open up a door, glance inside and quickly but quietly close it before any infected inside noticed.

As they neared the end of the hallway they noticed several infected standing in a stairwell. Lance stopped, David following suit.

"There's at least four. I don't wanna risk taking on that many at once." Lance whispered. David nodded, slowly backing up.

A noise from behind them, most likely one of the other infected knocking over something in a room, alerted the infected in the stairwell. Their dead eyes locked onto the two fresh targets and they began running toward them seconds later.

Except, suddenly there were six.

"Fuck!" Lance cursed as he turned and ran past David, "Let's go!"

They ran back down the hallway and into the other, Lance knowing that there should be a staircase in this one as well.

Behind them, the group of six added another member from a room with an open door as they all chased after dinner.

Dinner easily knocked another infected out of its route and finally found the second stairwell.

"I fucking hate stairs!" David yelled as they began their climb.

"Maybe you could ask our new friends to point you toward the elevator?" Lance panted.

"I fucking hate you too!"

Though the lobby had been new, Lance could tell the building itself was very old. The walls were chipping and the metal stairs were rusted in places.

He wasn't entirely surprised when he heard a section collapse not too far behind him, probably due to the combined weight of the infected.

David, however, was much more surprised when the floor beneath his feet suddenly gave way. He fell, his upper body hitting a section of stairs that had not collapsed. He dug his fingers into the grate to keep himself from slipping anymore, though now everything below his armpits was hanging. The infected behind him hit the ground below him, most getting back up.

"Fuck." He muttered. There was no sense in yelling for Lance, that would only alert more zombies and Lance would never come back for him anyway.

Sure, they were friends, but they were also selfish pricks.

David sung his legs back and forth, attempting to create some sort of momentum so he could pull himself up.

A sudden, searing pain in his right ankle mad him yell. "AAAAHH _FUCK_!"

He attempted to pull himself up and away from the pain, but it pulled him down. 'This is it.' He realized. 'I'm going to die here in this fucking stairwell.'

He wasn't expecting two strong hands to grab his shoulders and two strong arms pull him to safety.

"Dammit David." Lance cursed, "Get your ass in gear!"

David muttered a quick 'thanks' and got to his feet, climbing more stairs.

A sign with the number "3" on it informed them that this was the third floor. They left the staircase behind them and walked out into the new hallway. David let Lance take the lead, as he was now the only one with a weapon, and limped behind him.

Lance yanked open the third door, seeing two infected inside, and decided this would have to do. They charged him. He struck the first one across the temple with as much force as he could, sending the sick man away several feet. The woman was next. He hit her across the jaw, nearly knocking it off. She only stumbled backward, however, so he raised the pipe above his head and brought it down hard on hers. She dropped, blood painting his shirt and the floor, and did not move.

"Get in." Lance instructed to David as he dragged the dead woman into the hallway and left her in front of the doorway.

The sick man rolled over and attempted to stand, but a blow to the back of the head finished him and Lance left him lying on top of the woman before shutting the door.

Lance and David quickly dragged a desk and some chairs to block the door before collapsing against the opposite wall, completely drained.

"… You came back for me." David whispered. He was still shocked.

Lance shrugged, "Yeah, well, what are friends for?"

"I thought you said it was all for one and one for all?"

"You're the one who went out and got me cigarettes today."

"That's different."

"How?"

"I had a gun and the advantage."

"It's not different."

"Whatever…."

Lance let out a small hiss of laughter, "Look, we're all we've got in this fucked up new world. I'd rather not have to be alone."

David nodded, secretly feeling a little more secure, though he knew it really wouldn't matter now.

"Next time though, I'm leavin' your sorry ass, so don't do it again, okay?"

"There won't be a next time."

"Why's 'at?"

David lifted his leg, exposing the ripped and blood stained cloth near his ankle and deep scratches in his flesh.

Lance sighed, "Fuck man."

David gave a pitiful grin, "Hurts like a mother."

"Looks like it."

He let his foot drop and his head fall against the wall, "Looks like you're gonna be alone after all."

"I don't really like the thought, I'll tell you right now."

"Me either. Sorry man."

"Not your fault."

David gave a shrug.

"… Any regrets?"

"Mm… Just one."

"Care to share?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I'm an ass, but I'm not a complete dick."

David gave a humorless laugh, "'Kay. I totally didn't wanna die a virgin."

"… Are you serious?"

"_Yes_ I'm serious you prick."

"You're twenty-fucking-three. Why the hell are you still a virgin? Savin' it?"

"It ain't by choice you fucker! In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly friendly."

"Went 'n scared 'em all off, huh?"

"Shut the hell up. I have more fun with parkour anyway. What about you? How much tail you had?"

"Couple girls a month at least."

"Fucking _how_?"

"I'm a smooth talker, you know that."

"God _dammit_ I hate you."

Lance smirked, suddenly moving and leaning over David, the smaller man now trapped between his friend and the wall.

"Hey! The fuck you think you're doing, faggot?" David cursed. Lance leaned down, his elbows pressed against the wall on either side of David's head, "C'mon, you don't wanna die a virgin, do ya?"

David's eyes widened, "You're kiddin'."

"I'm not." Lance clarified, leaning a little closer. David pressed himself against the wall and gave a dirty glare, "Don't you fucking touch me you queer!"

Lance suddenly frowned; quickly nailing David in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the smaller male and making him double over. Lance grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head. David gasped and coughed, trying to regain his breath.

"You call me queer again and it's gonna be a lot worse for you, understand?"

"_Lance!_" David coughed. Lance roughly forced his lips against his younger companion's. David began struggling, twisting his torso, yanking his arms and kicking his legs, desperately trying to find a way to harm the overpowering male.

Lance broke the kiss and moved his attention to David's neck, which he promptly began biting and licking.

"Stop that you fucking faggot!" David yelled as he struggled. Lance only pressed himself harder against the young man. He bit down harder than necessary on an area of flesh, drawing a loud curse from his companion.

"Agh! Goddamn queer!"

Lance suddenly drew back and knocked David across the jaw, stunning him.

"What did I tell you about the queer comments?"

David let out a rather pathetic whimper before he could stop himself. He quickly tried to redeem himself by giving Lance a hate filled glare, then an arrogant smirk, "Well, whatever. You just fucked yourself over anyway, dumbass! I'm infected, and now so are you!"

"You honestly think I don't know that?" Lance said blankly. David's face fell, "What?"

"I told you before; we won't last three days apart. I figure I'm killing two birds with one stone. I sure as hell don't want to be alone, nor do I want to be torn into by one of those freaks, and I can get laid one last time before I die. Everybody wins."

"How is that a win for me!"

"You said you didn't wanna die a virgin."

"This is not what I meant and you know it!"

Lance shrugged, "I honestly don't care. You can either resist and be raped, or relax and enjoy yourself."

"How am I supposed to enjoy myself when you're forcing this on me?"

Lance gave him a look, "Listen, I'm good at this. You could've asked any woman I ever been with. If you'd stop being a whiny bitch I'm sure I could make it nearly painless for you."

David said nothing, glare barely wavering even as Lance went back to devouring his neck. The taller man moved lower, nudging the hoody out of the way so he could lightly bite into the pale skin between the shoulder and neck. David suddenly twitched and gasped, drawing a smirk from Lance.

"Ah, so there's your spot. If you'd just consent, I could make this _so_ good for you." He whispered the last sentence. A shudder crawled up David's spine, much to his dismay, "Gay sex _hurts_. There's nothing good about it. It's disgusting."

"It only hurts at first, I promise. Come on, David, you're only making this harder on yourself. This is happening one way or another, so why not just consent to it? I could rock your world, ya know."

David let out a shaky sigh when Lance placed a kiss in the same spot as earlier, "This is wrong."

"Who cares? The world basically ended last week. There's no one around to give a fuck anymore."

"God gives a fuck."

"Tch. Please. You and I both know we don't believe in him." Lance said, placing a slightly harder bite on the same spot. David whimpered and shivered, "Okay, okay… Fine. Just, get it over with."

* * *

**Too graphic for FF. You want to read this part? Go find the link to my blog. It's in my profile.**

* * *

"Oh fuck… That was good…" David mumbled.

"I told you… I'm amazing."

David nodded in agreement.

Lance moved to pull out, but David stopped him, "No, stay inside… Can you image the look on someone's face when they find us like this? As zombies? Fucking _awesome_."

Lance let out a laugh. That was David for you.

* * *

Yeah, I had to take out that scene... It was pretty graphic. But don't worry! It's easy to find!

Review?


End file.
